Slytherin over Flowers
by shodrive
Summary: Hyacinth hopes to pass her days at Hogwarts quietly, without drawing any attention to herself, but one day, she stands up to Malfoy in defense of her friend, and that's when everything changes. Based off 'Boys over Flowers' by Yoko Kamio. Draco/OC
1. How it all Began

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would like to own them, Harry Potter and their respective characters don't belong to me! I only own the OCs. The same goes for the basic plot, which is based from 'Hana yori Dango/Boys over Flowers', which belong to Yoko Kamio. Since that's it, on with the story!

----------

The only thing Hyacinth Makino wanted to do was to go as unnoticed she possibly could during her schooling years at Hogwarts, and had managed to do so for the past five years.

_Just two more years… you can do it!_ She'd remind herself every now and then.

The day was seemingly idle, and it seemed like nothing wrong would happen that day. That was, until…

"He's got it! Ean from the 3rd year has got it!" rang a loud voice throughout the whole Slytherin Common Room.

In an instant, all the girls that happened to be in the dormitory rushed out, giggles and whispers filling the air. Hyacinth shook her head with a sigh, continuing to jot down her transfiguration notes.

However, after hesitating for a moment, the girl of Japanese descent who had her black hair braided into pigtails put her quill and books aside, rushing towards the scene where everybody had headed to.

"Um… excuse me," interrupted a meek voice as Hyacinth walked towards her intended destination. "Why's everyone gathering at the courtyard over there?"

Hyacinth turned around, her eyes meeting a Hufflepuff with dark, curly, shoulder-length brown hair, her fringe pinned back with a ribbon.

_This girl seriously has no idea what's happening, _thought Hyacinth, shaking her head.

"Come on," she beckoned, leading the Hufflepuff girl towards the jeering crowd.

The both of them watched as the helpless 3rd year was getting pushed around and being beaten up, with the addition of various items being thrown at him.

"That boy there's Ean, a Slytherin, as you can see. They're all doing this because he's been tagged," explained Hyacinth.

"… Tagged…?" The Hufflepuff girl looked at Hyacinth, raising her eyebrow curiously.

"That's right. You see, if you get a red paper tag with a certain symbol on it, it means you've 'crossed the line'."

"But… who'd do these?"

Hyacinth looked over towards her right at the approaching figure. "Who else would? _Him,_ of course."

A platinum boy with pointy features and lean broad shoulders was coming, with four other people following him from behind. One of them has short, almost spiky hair, he was walking on the right side of Malfoy while the other, with curly brown hair was on his left. Behind the three of them were two other boys.

"As you might know, that's Draco Malfoy. Behind him are his two childhood friends, the one on the right is Min-Yong. He's a Ravenclaw. The one on his left is Rochester, who's surprisingly a Gryffindor. There's another one, a Slytherin, but he doesn't seem to be here. And of course behind them are their two cronies- well more like Malfoy's, Crabbe and Goyle."

"So, why's Malfoy after the 3rd year?" The girl continued to inquire.

"A reason that's just unreasonable. Well, at least it is to me. Yesterday during lunch, Ean, who just so happened to be sitting on the opposite side of Malfoy, bit into his orange a little too hard, causing some of the juice to squirt into Malfoy's eye," explained Hyacinth, watching as Malfoy entered the crowd who was now cheering at his presence.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" sneered Malfoy with a smirk.

One of the students came up, pulling a spectacled boy along with him.

"Ean's friend here tried to defend him."

Malfoy circled the boy who was shaking in fear, examining him from head to toe. Letting out a scoff, he pulled out his wand, yelling out the Stupefy spell.

Everyone gasped. Instead of hitting Ean's friend, the boy that brought him out was hit instead. However, it was far from over. Turning around, he threw a punch at the spectacled boy, laughing loudly in amusement.

Hyacinth couldn't bear it anymore. Clenching her fists tightly in anger, she ran away from the scene as fast as her feet could carry her, going away to her secret place that she always goes to whenever she felt like this.

"Who does that… that thing think he is?!" grumbled Hyacinth to herself, reaching the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"Just the thought of him and his stupid group makes me mad!" She continued, banging her fists against the railing before leaning forward slightly and yelling;

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

Doing this always made her feel better. Giving her self an accomplished smile, she decided to go back downstairs, not noticing that in the shadows, someone had heard her, pulling away the book that was covering his face to see who was making all that noise.

----------

"What did you say Malfoy and his three friends call themselves again?" asked Meg, Hyacinth's Ravenclaw friend. The both of them were spending a day at Hogsmeade, which had become rare for them do to as time went by.

"They like to call themselves F4… for short. Seriously though, couldn't they have thought of a better name?!" Hyacinth sighed in frustration.

"Ehh… it sounds like you got a lot of drama going on in your house," laughed Meg.

"Are you kidding me? I hate it, especially people like that! Using his status to do whatever he pleases… truly the worst!" exclaimed Hyacinth, trying to fix her scarf in a vigorous manner, feeling her blood beginning to boil.

Meg was about to give her reply, if it was not for her housemate who pulled her away by the arm, begging for her help with a last minute assignment. Apologizing sincerely with the promise of treating Hyacinth the next time they came, Meg left.

"Excuse me…" called out a familiar voice a few moments after Meg's departure.

Hyacinth looked up. It was the Hufflepuff she met a few days back. The girl smiled at her.

"I just want to apologize for the other day for bothering you with questions like that. I'm Julia. Pleased to meet you," introduced Julia.

Hyacinth nodded her head in reply. "I'm Hyacinth, and… don't sweat about what happened," she said, pointing towards the chair on the opposite side. "Do you want to sit?"

"Oh no, it's okay. I was just about the return to my seat. Just went to get a refill for ym butterbeer," replied Julia, holding up her glass.

However, just as Julia was about to leave, she unknowingly bumped into someone, causing her beverage to spill all over him.

The whole place suddenly fell silent, all eyes on the scene that just took place. Julia was looking at the drenched outfit in shock, taking a few steps back before letting her mug drop onto the floor.

Malfoy looked down at his outfit in disgust before setting his eyes on Julia.

"What do you think you're doing?'

"I… I d- didn't mean to…" stuttered Julia.

"Now, now, Draco. Let's not push a pretty girl like this too hard," commented Min-Yong with a grin.

"You better clean this mess up," said Malfoy, partially ignoring his friends' comment.

"I will, I will!" Julia nodded her head repeatedly, her body beginning to shake.

Unfortunately, Malfoy was not pleased with her answer. Removing his scarf, he threw it at her.

"Ah… I'm cold," he said, a hint of sarcasm present in his voice. "Plus, my shirt's drenched as well. What would happen if I get seriously ill and die?"

"What's the matter with you?!" exclaimed Hyacinth, slamming her hands on the table. Getting up from her seat, she stepped in front of Julia and from the corner of her eye, she could see Harry and his group of friends standing up as well, unsure if they should intervene or not.

"What's in it to you?"

"She apologized for what she did. Why can't you just forgive her?"

Malfoy scoffed, looking over his shoulder towards Min-Yong and Rochester for a moment before going back to Hyacinth.

"You better watch it, Slytherin. That goes for your precious little friend too."

_What I wanted to do was to go unnoticed as possible during my years at Hogwarts and hoped that nothing terrible bad would happen… _thought Hyacinth the next day, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Professor Snape had asked their class to open their textbooks to revise while he attended to something for a moment.

_But now… _

Hyacinth had a bad feeling, a very bad one. Slowly, she opened her book.

Inside, was a red note.


	2. Tagged and the Consequences

Hyacinth knew what was coming next. With her head still down, she slowly peered around the classroom. Obviously, the Slytherins were eying her, most of them smirking at the entertainment they were about to get. The Gryffindors looked on in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Instinctively, she grabbed her belongings, dashing out of the classroom as fast as her feet could carry her.

Managing to outrun most of them to the school grounds, she leaned against the castle wall, trying to recollect her breath. She seemed to be safe now, or so she thought.

She suddenly felt a bunch of items suddenly being thrown at her from up above. Hyacinth looked up. A group of Slytherin boys were snickering, holding an empty bucket.

"Whoops, didn't see you there!" One of them laughed.

Just as Hyacinth was about to open her mouth the shout back at them, a splash of cold water overcame her. Three girls then walked around her in a circle, looking at her as if she was the most disgusting filth on earth.

"This'll teach you a lesson!" said the girl with the water bucket.

"Yeah, you should no better than to make our Malfoy angry!"

Once again, Hyacinth found herself running up towards the Astronomy Tower; a thousand thoughts running through her mind, that usual feeling that made her blood boil madly.

"Unbelievable!" She shouted on the top of her lungs. Her hands were clenched tightly. Hyacinth walked back and forth around the tower before letting out another shout.

"Draco Malfoy and his stupid F4 are like… They're like stupid flies!"

"Oh, so we're like flies now, are we?" said a voice suddenly from behind, which startled Hyacinth. Whirling around, her face met with that of that other F4 member from Slytherin with chestnut hair.

"You… you were… listening all along?" Hyacinth blinked in shock.

"Naturally. So you're the one who always comes up here shouting various things when you're angry," replied Sky, leaning his back against the railing and opening his book which he continued to read.

"Oh… uh…" Hyacinth slightly blushed. Bowing slightly, she took a few steps back before saying; "Erm, well, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"One more thing," Sky reminded, just as she was about to leave. "This is _my_ spot, so I don't want you interrupting my peace as you please anymore, you got that?"

Hyacinth looked over at Sky, who merely flicked his eyes over to her once as a response before turning his back to face her.

Deciding it was unwise to keep staring at him any longer, she hurried out of the tower quickly. As she reached the entrance, she was greeted by the sight of someone approaching her. Hyacinth stared at him for a moment before recognizing who he was.

"You're Hyacinth, aren't you?" was the first thing Harry said.

"Yes, I am. How'd you find me up here? And how do you know my name?" Hyacinth raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well, I saw you run pass by me with Meg trying to call after you but you weren't listening to her. So I asked her what's going on and she told me about where you usually go when you're feeling angry and I decided to go after you and then–"

"Stop, stop! You don't have to tell me anymore!" interrupted Hyacinth.

"Look, is there anything I can help you with?" asked Harry, eyeing her wet robes. "You look like an utter mess."

"I just got things thrown and water splashed at me, that's all. It's no big deal, really, Potter."

"You can just call me Harry. But are you _sure _you don't need any help?"

"Do you know what my family name means in Japanese?" asked Hyacinth her arms, folded across her chest.

Harry shook her head in response. She smiled a dignified smile as though proud of what the name meant.

"Makino means 'weed', in Japanese. Because of that, I won't back down from what Malfoy's got in store for me that easily, you got that?"

----------

Over the next course of days, the 'bullying' didn't seem to brighten up at all. In fact, it just seemed to get worse and worse as the day passed by. Even Julia refused to look at Hyacinth, giving her the cold shoulder.

Defence against the Dark Arts with Umbridge didn't even seem to lighten up the situation at all, especially on that day. Once the professor had her back turned to them to jot something down on the board, the whole Slytherin class (along with a few Gryffindors) turned to where Hyacinth was sitting and threw a variety of items at her.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Hyacinth shouted, standing up, pounding the table with her hands as she did so.

"Miss Makino, is something the matter? I hope you realize that class is still in session," said Umbridge with her usual, mock-sweet tone that made one just want to cover their ears and ignore her completely.

Hyacinth mumbled; "nothing" and sat back down. She could hear Malfoy snickering. She turned around to face him, only to find him pretending to look the other way as though there was nothing wrong.

Hearing the bell ring, Hyacinth was overcome with immense relief. Stepping out of class, two boys suddenly grabbed her by the arm from behind dragging her away from her intended destination.

"What the… Hey, let go off me you big brute! What do you think your – MMRFT!"

One of them tied a cloth around her mouth to stop her from shouting as they brought her to an unused classroom. Hyacinth was roughly thrown on the ground and a stool was placed over her to keep her from trying to escape.

"Take off her shirt," She heard another boy who had just entered the classroom say to the others.

Hyacinth continued to put up a fight, even if she received a slap across the face to try and keep her quiet, continuing to put up a fight. There was no way she was going to let this happen to her. She closed her eyes, continuing to move around in the enclosed space she had.

"What are you guys up to? If a girl asks you to let her go, you do it," said a familiar voice.

She could feel the hands that pinned her to the floor let go. Slowly, Hyacinth opened her eyes at the sound of the voice.

"U- Uh… Mr. Almasy, we…" stuttered one of the boys, glancing uncomfortably at Hyacinth.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what you were planning?"

"I- if we don't do this then Mr. Malfoy w- will…"

"Let me be the judge of that one," Sky took out his wand and pointed it at them. "As for you three, I suggest you leave if you don't want a very bad jinx to befall you. _Now_."

In fear, the boys scrambled out of the classroom. Tucking his wand safely back into his robes, he approached Hyacinth, who had pushed to stool aside and was already sitting up, breathing a sigh of relief.

He didn't say anything but instead sat down on the stool she had pushed away.

"Thank… thank you," She softly muttered.

"Don't get the wrong idea about this. I just happened to be here, that's all. The Astronomy Tower was being used."

Hyacinth looked up at him, something in his words prompting her not to believe half of what he just told her. Realizing she had been staring too long as his eyes suddenly darted towards her, she got up, and dusted her robes before leaving the scene hastily.

----------

"What did you say?!" exclaimed Malfoy, shoving the boy's head back into the overflowing sink of the boys bathroom. "I had instructed to you specifically and this is what you give me?!"

He dunked the head back it, letting out a snicker before shoving him to the floor where two other boys lay, panting for breath.

"We're… we're really-"

"'Really' what? Sorry? I told you already that this girl wasn't to be taken lightly, didn't I?" Malfoy knelt down on the floor and grabbed on of them by the back of the head. "DIDN'T I?!"

"I- It wasn't our fault! Mr. Almasy suddenly appeared and…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! You should've checked the place before you did anything you stupid fool!" Malfoy shouted, pushing the boy forward so he landed face forward on the cold, wet floor.

Now he had to think of something else. Another plan.

----------

**A/N:** Looks like Malfoy's taking the game seriously, eh? Don't think that's a bad thing. Plus, the last member of the F4 is revealed; Sky Almasy. No comment about the last name as it was the first thing I thought of and well... yeah. :P Well, I think that's all I have to say regarding this chapter, except that maybe Hyacinth finally shows Malfoy who's boss in the next chapter, so stay tuned! And don't worry, I will ensure that spring blooms in Hyacinth (and Malfoy's) hearts eventually, but not too soon or else some important events relating to the original HYD might get missed. XDD;;


	3. Declaration of War!

Hyacinth looked up towards an unfamiliar owl that was heading her way. Stopping only to deliver the parcel and nick a little bit of her toast, the bird flew off again.

She slowly unwrapped the package; revealing a hand-written note and a small packet of cookies inside. Hyacinth looked over to the Hufflepuff table, and spotted Julia smiling at her. Smiling back, she put the note back into its place and resumed her breakfast.

More owls were coming into the Great Hall, one of them dropping and envelope in front of Julia, who just happened to be helping herself to more Pumpkin Juice.

She looked at the letter, flipping it over to see who it was from. However, there was no sender, but the words; '[i]Open this outside[/i]' instead.

With a sense of panic, Julia looked around, making sure there was no one looking at her while she tried to slip out unnoticed. Giving another glance at the letter, she went out to the Entrance Hall. Her hands trembling, Julia hesitated for a moment whether she should open the letter or not; and finally decided to after a few minutes of thinking.

She clasped her hands over her mouth the moment she realized what was inside, letting the letter slip from her hands and drop to the floor.

"My, what do we have here?" smirked Pansy Parkinson, who looked over from Julia to the red note on the floor. "Yet another person who's gotten… tagged?"

"Come on now! Don't be shy! Why don't we take this outside?" a sixth-year said from behind Julia, grabbing her robes from the back and dragging her out.

Hyacinth, who had left along with the other Slytherins when they heard the news, did not follow them instantly. Instead, she ran off somewhere else, deciding to grab a little something, just in case.

"Leave her alone, you!" she shouted, bursting through the door and running towards them, thrusting herself through the crowd until she reached the middle where Julia was, kneeling down on the floor while unable to stop sobbing.

"I'm the one you're really after, so what are you waiting for?!"

"You know what? You're right. You're the main target Malfoy's after and since you're here, it just makes the job easier!" laughed one of the Slytherins, throwing a packet of flour which impacted against her robes.

"Oh, is that all you got? Well that didn't hurt one bit, so there!" Hyacinth stomped her foot on the ground defiantly.

"So what? What's the broom for anyway? So you can take your friend and flee for your lives? How pathetic!"

As Pansy said those words to Hyacinth, one Slytherin crept up behind her, ready to throw a bottle of chocolate sauce, but Hyacinth had read the play already.

Instinctively, she turned, using her broom to hit the bottle away just like in a game of baseball. However, due to unfortunate timing and fate, it didn't quite land on the spot where she hoped it would.

Malfoy looked down at his right shoe, where the stain had occurred. Min-Yong's jaw dropped, as if almost laughing, while Rochester furrowed his eyebrows. He gave a disgusted expression, his eyes moving towards Hyacinth. She almost dropped her broom at the surprise.

"Clean this mess up. Lick it all clean," Malfoy ordered, walking up to her and showing her his dirty shoe and glancing at Julia. "If not, I'll make sure your little friend really wish she was never born."

Hyacinth gulped, her grip on the broom tightening. Oh, if only she could just lift it up and whack it across his face right now! However, she couldn't she had to hold herself back. The thought of what would happen to Julia kept on crossing her mind. Her eyes were fixated on the shoe, as if he she was ready to actually succumb to Draco Malfoy, as much as she resented it.

Suddenly, all heads turned towards the door, which carried the sound of a voice calling out.

Hyacinth looked up as well, and much to her surprise, Sky happened to be standing there, holding something in his hand. Once again, she was unintentionally saved by him, which made her wonder how he knew where to find her.

"You left this in the Charms classroom yesterday. I found it when I came to class," he said, clearly paying no heed to what was going on, showing her the textbook she accidentally left behind as a result of rushing to her next class because she had been overcome by the anger due to what happened at Charms. No wonder she couldn't find it anywhere last night.

Malfoy cast a spiteful glare at Sky for ruining the moment. He was so close. So close to declaring victory, in fact, Malfoy was only seconds away until _he_ suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Straightening his robe, Malfoy stalked off, clearly frustrated, but not before he pointed a finger at Hyacinth, saying; "It's not over yet, you hear me?" Soon after, the crowd also began to disperse in disappointment, except for five other people.

"Yo man, where've you been lately?! We haven't seen you in ages besides classes and mealtimes!" exclaimed Min-Yong.

"I've been around. But I'm here now so it doesn't matter, right?," shrugged Sky, handing Hyacinth textbook back to her. She blushed slightly (though it did not go noticed by him) and quickly grabbed it, muttering a word of thanks.

"Guess not," shrugged Rochester. "Anyway, I think we should go calm Draco. He seems pretty furious at what you did, Sky."

Once they had gone back inside, Hyacinth knelt down beside Julia, taking her left arm and slinging it over her shoulder, brought her to the hospital wing. Julia said nothing until she was laid down on the bed while Madam Promfey went to get some medicine.

"Hyacinth… Thank you… I…"

"No, don't mention it. I just did what I had to do. Besides, I won't allow my friend to get pushed around like that!"

"But it's practically my fault that you've gotten into this mess!"

"Hey, it's no problem!" Hyacinth laughed, shaking her head. "I know I've said this to someone else already but I'm not going to back down like this. I'll be as strong as a weed!"

----------

The next day, and owl Hyacinth recognized as the family's swooped down, dropping a parcel in front of her. She opened it, finding a bento box inside with a letter written from her father.

_To my dearest Hyacinth,_

_How are you? Your mother decided to make you something special for you to enjoy in case you get sick of the food served at Hogwarts, though I doubt you ever will since, well… it's FANTASTIC! But that's just father's opinion anyway. You know how I wasn't very well off._

_We do hope you enjoy you're meal; especially as there's something inside that we know you'll love. Do write to us more often too, because we reckon something's coming up and we'd like to know your safe._

_Dad._

A smile crept onto Hyacinth's face. Folding the letter and tucking it inside her robe, she left the Great Hall, deciding to keep the box in her dorm. Little did she know trouble (as usual) had followed her out the door.

"Well, what do we have here? A present from mommy?" laughed a voice from behind.

Hyacinth cringed at the person's voice. With disgust, she turned to face him, who was, as usual, with his gang, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Didn't this guy get sick of pushing people around?

Malfoy approached Hyacinth, grabbing the bento from her hand and examining it.

"What's inside, I wonder?"

He opened the lid, much to Hyacinth's disappointment. Inside was nothing but rice, side dished and something Hyacinth loved to eat at home; broiled eel.

"Ugh, what rubbish effort! Looks like a failed attempt to make a high class meal if you asked me," exclaimed Malfoy, carelessly throwing the bento on the floor, causing the contents everywhere.

Shocked beyond words, Hyacinth knelt down looking at the contents. A lump began to form in her throat. Slowly, the sadness she had began to turn into rage, her hands unconsciously clenching into fists.

"Let's go. I've dirtied my hands with commoner's filth and I don't want to get ill," she heard Malfoy say.

"Hold it."

Malfoy stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around. He saw Hyacinth walk towards him with her wand drawn, pointing directly towards him, stopping a good distance away from him. She's had enough. She wasn't going to put up with his behavior anymore.

"So what if I'm a commoner? What would a person like you know? What would you know about effort, huh? You… You don't understand at all, do you? Of course not, you were born rich, _spoiled_, if I might add. I bet you wouldn't know what effort was even if you tried! So what if I live in a flat filled with muggles and go noticed by them as their neighbour?! Are you gonna call me a blood traitor?! Hah!"

Discarding her wand (Hyacinth didn't even know why she took it out in the first place) she moved her right slightly behind her left and began to bounce up and down.

Malfoy looked at her as she brought her fists to her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow. What was she up to? Should he be scared? He didn't even know why she just threw her wand carelessly aside like that.

"Who do you think you are anyway? Bossing people around like that just because they made a small mistake towards you! Get off your high horse!" Hyacinth exclaimed. "Go to hell!"

Whirling around, she brought her right leg up as she did so, delivering a hard roundhouse kick across Malfoys' face. He stumbled a few steps before falling on his back. He touched the blood on his nose and looked up at Hyacinth, shocked and somewhat scared. She reminded him of someone he knew…

"_Draco!" a voice shouted from behind him. He turned around and was greeted with a punch on the face._

"_Don't be such a pain!" the voice continued._

Min-Yong couldn't hold his laughter, while Rochester grinned from ear to ear, clearly amused. Sky looked elsewhere, trying to hide his smugness. It seemed that the three of them had the same recollection as Malfoy did.

Picking up her wand, she cast another angry look towards Malfoy, who was still staring at her. She took a step towards him, her hands on her hips like a champion in the ring.

"I wont' give in to you, you hear me, Draco Malfoy?! This is a declaration of war!"

----------

A/N: Aaaand~ here's Chapter 3, with Malfoy getting what he deserves. Good old Muggle style, instead of a wizarding duel, because, well… that's how Hyacinth Makino rolls. ;D In the next chapter, we see Malfoy hatching up another plan (This boy just doesn't know _when_ to give up, does he?), with another new character making an entrance! But what does she have to do with the F4 or most particularly… Sky?


	4. Surprises

"Man, that was so awesome! She really got you there!" Min-Yong clapped his hands while laughing loudly.

"Shut up, you!" exclaimed Malfoy, looking at the blood on the cloth before bringing it up to his nose again.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone though? Not her looks, mind you," said Rochester with a smirk, his arms folded, leaning his back against the wall.

"She does, doesn't she?!" Min-Yong said, pointing a finger at Rochester. "Draco's cousin!"

"I told you all to shut up! Don't remind me, okay?!" Malfoy sighed, throwing the cloth aside in utter frustration.

"And? Are you going to do something about it? Not like it'd work, I bet. Nothing you've been to her ever seems to work."

"Oh, I dunno, Rochester! It depends on what Draco's planning to do, I think," shrugged Rochester.

It was clear that the two were commenting among themselves, as Malfoy continued mumbling something to himself, going along the lines of; "… living the muggle way," in a quizzical manner. Sky, in the meantime, had mysteriously disappeared after listening in to Rochester and Min-Yong's conversation.

"AHA! I've got it!" Malfoy shouted suddenly, snapping his fingers.

The two other boys looked at him with confused expressions at the sight of Malfoy looking very much accomplished with himself and the plan he just thought of.

"Er… what _have_ you got, Draco?" Min-Yong raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy turned to look at them, grinning from ear to ear. He approached Min-Yong, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Min-Yong, my dear friend… you don't know how much of a genius I _can_ be…" Malfoy said. "Listen, I have a favour to ask of you and Rochester. Are you up for it?"

"Uh, sure… I guess… are we?" replied Min-Yong, looking at Rochester who shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on what you want us to do, I suppose."

"Oh, it's nothing too difficult, but I need them as soon as possible by today, you understand? Now listen here…"

----------

Hyacinth let out a yawn as she walked up the stairs of the Great Hall, heading towards her first class of the day. Halfway down the corridor, she noticed two boys slowly make their way towards her, whom she recognized as Min-Yong and Rochester.

"Ah, there you are, madam! We've been looking for you all morning," Min-Yong grinned.

"What? What do you want this time?!" replied Hyacinth, taking a small step backwards.

"Hmm, you reckon we should just do it now? You know, just in case…" Rochester commented, completely ignoring her last comment.

Min-Yong shrugged his shoulders and took a step towards Hyacinth. Giving her an apology that he had to do this, he took out his wand and uttered a spell under his breath.

She slowly felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier before she knew it; she had been completely knocked out. With her knees getting weak, Hyacinth fell forward and was caught in time by Min-Yong who looked at Rochester with and accomplished smile.

"Well, let's get to work, shall we?"

----------

The sounds of voices could be heard in the black darkness of Hyacinth's mind, a sign that she was regaining consciousness. She wondered what was going on, and continued to keep her eyes closed until the voices died away with the closing of a door.

Hyacinth opened her eyes, blinking, examining her surroundings from her current position. She was pretty sure she was still in Hogwarts; probably in an unused classroom although it appeared to be decorated to look something like a sitting room. Noticing a mirror near the corner, she got up from the sofa she was lying on and approached it.

"Wha- What is this?!" She exclaimed in a low tone, her eyes widening at the reflection she saw in the mirror.

Hyacinth's eyes traveled downwards. So it wasn't a trick or an illusion, she actually was wearing what she saw in the mirror; a dark blue, short sleeved dressed that dropped just below the knees, accompanied by a diamond necklace and a gold bracelet.

"There's 14 karats of gold in that bracelet your wearing, making it around 7 gallons," a familiar voice spoke, which made Hyacinth jump in surprise.

She turned around, her eyes falling upon the culprit who dragged her into this. Hyacinth reminded herself not to jump into anything and suddenly attack him; not yet. Malfoy cast a quick glance at her before continuing to take his time to approach her.

"That necklace, with the dress? Let's just say the price is something you could never even dream of paying, ever."

_What's this guy up to?_ Thought Hyacinth; looking at him with the utmost suspicion. She clenched her fists and got into position as Malfoy stopped in front of her.

"And no, I'm not here to fight you for your information. Why would I be dolling you up if I wanted to do that anyway?"

"So what's all this for, then? Why'd you do this to me?!"

"Are you not happy? I made sure you looked perfect; I dressed you up in the finest clothing, complete with the best accessories, so why do you still resist? After all, there is nothing in this world money can't buy."

_THWACK!_

"Are you an idiot?!" shouted Hyacinth as Malfoy stumbled backwards at the force of her punch. "I'll have you know right here, right now that there _are_ things in this world money can't buy!"

Having that said, she stormed out of the room in huff, only to appear back in the room moments later, clearly looking for something that was missing. Immediately, she cast a glare at Malfoy and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And I want my stuff back, do you hear me!?" She shouted before running out again, her anger clearly rising with the loss of her belongings.

Mlafoy sat himself down, not hesitating to punch the cushion next to him. He too, was clearly frustrated. He was close; so close to having her at his mercy! He was so sure that it would work this time.

"Judging by the look on her face when she found us with her uniform and all and demanding it back and the look on yours, I'm guessing this didn't turn out so well, did it?" said Rochester as he and Min-Yong entered the room, walking over to Malfoy.

"Do you know how close I was to winning this time?! I was so sure it would be perfect and yet… and yet she punched me and rejected me again! How could this be?! Doesn't she know who I am?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she does; as the great bastard Draco Malfoy. Besides, one of the reasons your plan didn't work out was probably because she isn't the materialistic type, ya know?" said Min-Yong.

Ignoring Min-Yong's comment, Malfoy asked; "Where's Sky?"

"Ah, you know him, Draco. Always going around to places we will never know on his own! Knowing him, he's probably going around being all happy about the news."

"News? What news?"

"Well, _you_ obviously wouldn't know because you were too busy scheming up your revenge, Four letter came by owl today (naturally), once for each of us. Here is yours," said Rochester, handing Malfoy a letter he took out from his robe.

Malfoy practically snatched the letter from Rochester and tore it open, his eyes running through the contents. His angry mood vanished in an instant and a smile appeared on his lips as the news was read.

"You're joking!"

----------

"Is it really true Miss Crawford is coming?"

"You heard Dumbledore! He said so. Isn't this gonna be great? We're gonna get to skip school if we get invited!"

Hyacinth shook her head and quickly overtook the girls who were engrossed in their conversation about the visitor that was due to arrive in a few days time. Well, it wasn't like she knew who this person was anyway, and it looked as though she'd find out herself when the time came.

Upon entering the common room, two people had unfortunately stumbled across each other. One was on their way out while the other had just entered. The both of them gave each other a glare that would have killed someone on the spot before going off to do their own business.

_Little brat. Oh, how I just despise him! That… that…_

Hyacinth's thoughts were interrupted as she passed by one of the armchairs, happening to glance at an open magazine that lay there by chance. Feeling a sense of curiosity overcome her, she took a closer look at the picture. A woman around the age of 20, with dark, brown hair and green eyes was staring back at her, smiling and waving.

As she was about to pick up the magazine for a closer inspection, the sound of the portrait swinging open caused her to drop it in an instant and Hyacinth quickly ran towards the shadows behind the curtain to hide because her instincts told her to do so.

"Hello. What are you doing on the floor? Didn't I leave you in the armchair?" she heard a voice say, whom she recognized as Sky's.

Hyacinth peeked from behind the curtain, watching him as he had smile that she had never seen before. He looked around for a moment (probably looking for the person who dropped it) before shrugging and tucking the magazine under his arm, disappeared into the dorms.

She let out a sigh, letting herself re-appear. She was almost caught and felt it was lucky she didn't. Looking at the closed door of the boys' dormitory, Hyacinth was sure she didn't have any feeling for Sky and yet… her heart was still tingling with a strange feeling.

----------

_**A/N: **_Sorry for looong wait guys. I have a good explanation, I swear. _ I got hooked up on wanting to finish a game a friend borrowed to me and so I got distracted. XDD Top that up with a round of the usual lazyness and voila! Although I'm back on track now! However, the next chapter won't come until about 2-3 weeks from now because of my finals. I'm sorry guys, I really am. Really… yoroshiku onegaishimasu… m(_ _)m

Anyway, as we see in this chapter, Malfoy attempted to exert revenge by dolling Hyacinth up with materialistic things in hopes of winning her. Of course, this attempt failed miserably as Hyacinth punched him. Also, we get to see hints of Slytherin over Flower's version of Shizuka Todou, who will be arriving soon.

As for Hyacinth at the end… well, you know. XDD


	5. The Worst First Kiss!

**A/N: **Slytherin over Flowers is now being published at a leisurely pace~ I'll try my best to make it two updates a month or so (kinda like those shojo manga stuff? XD). I dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine I met at a forum way back when; **Chels-sama** for giving me the kick I need to 'un-lazy' myself. Enjoy this chapter!

----------

Four boys walked down the snow-filled grounds of Hogwarts towards the entrance the school usually used to get to Hogsmeade. From the other side, another figure was walking in their direction as well; both parties finally stopped in front of each other. The figure was the first one to speak.

"You all really didn't have to come so early while everyone else is still in bed just to see me."

"But we did! After all, we couldn't resist not being the first ones to greet you, Miss Crawford," replied Min-Yong with a smile.

"What's with the formalities? You've been calling me Mitsuru all your life and now you suddenly address me formally?" said Mitsuru, handing her belongings over to Rochester who had come up to take them.

She gave a friendly hug to Malfoy before finally averting her attention to the quiet boy who was standing right behind, looking down at the snow.

"You're not going to wish me anything after not seeing me for a long time?"

Sky looked up at Mitsuru before glancing away to avoid eye contact. "I… missed you," he softly said, getting slightly uncomfortable.

Mitsuru chuckled lightly before turning towards the other three boys. "Let's go inside, shall we? I need to have a few words with Professor Dumbledore about the party. After that, we can go catch up on old times, right?"

----------

"You punched Malfoy again?!"

Hyacinth put a finger on her lips as a signal to quiet down unless they wanted to get questioned by the Head of Slytherin, who happened to be walking in their direction. Meg caught the message and instantly lowered her voice.

"I mean. He's like the first guy you've punched more than once, isn't he?"

Hyacinth nodded. "Even though he doesn't put me in situations like _that_, just seeing his face makes me..."

"Whoa, calm down now," replied Meg, noticing Hyacinth clenched her fists in anger as if ready to slam the wall to vent out her frustration.

The both of them passed a crowd of people (mostly Slytherins) assembled in a huge crowd at the courtyard they were walking by, all of them with excited looks on their face.

"What's with all the people over there?" Meg questioned, looking at Hyacinth who shrugged her shoulders.

"Must be that thing that's got all the girls excited. I heard them talking about it the other night. Something about an ex-Slytherin coming to the school and stuff like that. I saw her photo in a magazine once. She's pretty."

"Ah, Makino! I was wondering when I'd see you again!" said a shrill voice that caused Hyacinth to cringe in pain not only at the sound; but from the knowledge that she knew who the voice belonged to.

"Pansy Parkinson… fancy meeting you here," replied Hyacinth with a fake smile.

"Listen, I and my friends here were thinking… and we have to admit that lately Malfoy's been going a bit too far with his whims. It's just too cruel sometimes, you know? We wish we could stop him sometimes but we're just too scared he might get us too!"

_Huh. Makes me wonder why you all laugh in amusement when he does all those things then. _Hyacinth thought.

"And your point is…?"

"See, the party Miss Crawford will be having. While we have to be invited to attend; for Slytherins, the admission is free if the ones who didn't get invited want to attend. Of course, it's only exclusive available to us," said Pansy, casting a dirty look at Meg before smiling at Hycainth. "So do come, will you? It'll be in two days from now! There'll be a transportation service at Hogsmeade that will take us to her house. It starts at around eight so don't be late, kays?"

"Um… okay? I don't have anything to wear though so…"

"Oh, it's okay!" Pansy cut in. "Just wear anything! Anything is fine! Well, if you excuse me I have to do some things now so I'll see you around, okay?"

"That was… something," Meg said, referring to Pansy once she was gone. "Are you going to go to the party?"

"I dunno, Meg. I seriously don't have anything to wear," replied Hyacinth.

"What about those clothes that your mother insisted you bring in case there's a special event going on? You can wear that one, right?"

"Are you kidding? I don't think it would be excusable to wear something like that! Besides I'm sure each and every one of the guests would be wearing expensive goods like… whatever the wizard's version of Armandy is, or something like that."

"Yeah but that girl _did_ say you could wear anything, right? Go for it! I'll even help you with your hair, if you'd like! Besides, you might even meet the boy of your dreams there! A rich one, eh?" teased Meg, nudging her friend.

Hyacinth laughed before looking over the crowd who were about to follow Mitsuru as she continued to tour the school with the F4.

At that moment; she caught a glimpse of that familiar chestnut hair.

----------

Hyacinth looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was done up by Meg into a high pony tail complete with a flower pin. She wore a black and white top with a dark green cardigan with a long denim skirt to match.

"I wonder if this'll be okay…" she whispered to herself before leaving.

Upon arriving at Hogsmeade, Hyacinth requested for the transport to Miss Crawford's estate. When she informed him of her house, the driver took out a list and checked her name to see if she really was a Slytherin. Nodding his head once he saw her name, Hyacinth got into the carriage and was whisked away to her destination.

It was amazing; Hyacinth's jaw almost dropped. It wasn't like those traditional houses most of the rich houses would have. This one was much more modern. Hyacinth couldn't possibly imagine why someone would need such a big house.

All eyes were on her as she entered the hall. They weren't eyes of amazement; but disgusted eyes at the sight of her.

"Ah, Makinooo~" Pansy called out in that same, shrill manner that she used a few days before. "You're late!"

"Um…"

"What are you wearing?!" Pansy cut in, mocking a gasp. "I thought I told you the attire was formal! Sorry dearie, but wearing stuff like that… you won't fit in anymore than you don't!"

Hyacinth glared at Pansy as she shared a laugh with her two friends. Not like the noticed anyway, going off to show themselves off.

"No good dirty, rotten… ARGH! I can't stand them! I can't stand any of those obnoxious, slime-brained Slytherins!" Hyacinth grumbled angrily to herself. She violently stabbed her steak with a fork and stuffed it in her mouth. Her eyes widened a little as she stared at her food in amazement.

"Whoa… this is actually pretty good!"

She was too occupied with her food that she would describe as 'more heavenly than the one at Hogwarts' that she did not notice someone had come up to her to speak.

"Um… Hey."

Hyacinth paused. Slowly her eyes looked up to find a boy smiling at her in amusement. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she sat down her fork and wiped her mouth before returning his greeting.

"Listen, I know I might sound strange but… I really do think you look nice in that. I'm serious! I'm not lying to you or anything! It really suits you and all that, if you get what I mean."

"Oh, thank you…" Hyacinth nodded shyly. She had never been complimented that way before.

"My, my… what is this? Flirting again with men, Hyacinth? You're quite the flirtatious once, aren't you? Using your… so-called shyness to attract the opposite sex," said a familiar voice.

Hyacinth looked at Pansy and her two friends who were standing in front of her table. The boy looked back and forth between pansy and Hyacinth; obviously confused.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Melanie; the blonde girl on Pansy's right, said. "This girl here is notoriously known for sleeping with 5 men at one time! Can you believe that?!"

"Huh?" The boy blinked.

"What? No! It's not true or anything! I'm still pure, I swear!" exclaimed Hyacinth, shaking her head.

The boy, however, wasn't buying Hyacinth's excuse at all. "I uh… I gotta go do something so like… er… yeah. See ya," he hastily said, disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey, what was that for?! What is your problem?!" asked Hyacinth, standing up.

"What's our problem? _Our problem_?!" Pansy shouted loudly enough so everyone could hear and see what was going to happen. "Our problem is _you_!"

Hyacinth felt cold water pour over her head thanks to Melanie, which startled her a little. She could hear laughs coming from the crowd. Before she could react, she felt herself being pushed down onto the floor and being splashed with Lemon Tea thanks to Jenny; one of Pancy's other friend.

Now was the final blow. Hyacinth looked up over the looming figure of Pansy, who had a smirk of amusement and hate filled all over her face.

"Who do you think you are?! You're just some poor, stupid, commoner who lives with Muggles in a run down apartment! Don't you dare think you'll ever be on par with us!" She said, pouring her drink over Hyacinth, causing the crowd to roar in more laughter.

However, that soon died down when the sound of footsteps running towards Hyacinth could be heard. All was quiet as they watched Sky kneel down beside Hyacinth, taking out a handkerchief and giving it to her.

"Wha…?" she whispered, looking at the item he held in front of her.

"You're wet," was all Sky replied.

"What is going on here?" Another voice said. There stood a woman whom Hyacinth recognized as the woman from the magazine; Miss Crawford. She seemed to be holding a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Oh, Miss Crawford! It's so good to see you!" The three girls chorused as sweetly as they could.

"It's good to see you too. However…"

Mitsuru shook the wine bottle she held and began shaking it. The girls looked at each other in confusion when the spray from the bottle hit them. The began to scream in panic until Mitsuru stopped.

"I don't like it when people treat guests rudely. Especially _my_ guests. You have no right to do such a thing. Sky, bring her to my room. I'll see to it that these girls are taken care of. Min-Yong!"

"Yes, Mitsuru?" Min-Yong replied, quickly walking up to her.

"Call the guards. Seem to them these three get out of my sight _and _my house. Also, make sure that they're not allowed to be where I am when I'm at Hogwarts. Do you understand me?"

"Right away," nodded Min-Yong.

Hyacinth accepted Sky's offer to help her get up. She glanced over to where Mitsuru was standing but it seemed her attentions were elsewhere. Hyacinth wondered why someone like her would help in the first place.

----------

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Don't worry, those girls won't bother you anymore tonight," Mitsuru apologized, rummaging through her items in search for something. "You know… I'm surprised."

"Surprised?" Hyacinth blinked. Mitsuru chuckled. She walked over to where Hyacinth was sitting and knelt down in front of her.

"Yes. It's unlike Sky to do something like what he did to you just now. Looks like he's changed, more than I expected him to. He's finally opening up to other people, so I hope you take care of him for me, okay? I have something for you too to match your new outfit."

Mitsuru opened the shoe box she had been looking for earlier, revealing a pair of silver shoes that made Hyacinth unintentionally go; "It's pretty…"

"Isn't it? A pair of shoes can take a girl to faraway places so you've got to chose them carefully. I give you these shoes as a present so hopefully; you too, can go as far as I did."

"But I… I can't accept it. I mean, it's yours and…"

"No, no, I insist. Besides, I have too many pairs of them myself and I've never worn these before, even though I bought it. Looks like fate made me keep it long enough like this so I could give it to you."

Hyacinth nodded her head slowly and thanked Mitsuru, who returned the gesture with a smile. Getting back on her feet, she held her hand out to Hyacinth and said; "Well then, are you ready?"

----------

"What's taking them so long? We need to cut the cake soon," Rochester sighed in his seat. "Women. I'll never understand why they always take their time when it comes to vanity."

"Of course not, you're a man!" Min-Yong grinned, lightly hitting Rochester on his back.

Malfoy, however, was un-amused. "Well, no matter what she looks like it's not like I'll care."

"Then you better start right now because here they come," Min-Yong nodded in the direction of the staircase.

Malfoy could feel anger slowly rising in him as he watched Hyacinth walk down the steps with Mitsuru. She was wearing a white gown, and had her hair lightly curled at the ends. Her expression too, was different, and this made him even more frustrated.

"Er… Draco? What's up with you?" Min-Yong raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's become love struck already with the fair maiden," Rochester joked.

"Yeah, it probably is, isn't it?"

He wasn't listening to them and their jokes. He had no time for that.

"Hey."

Hyacinth, Mitsuru and Sky turned to look at Malfoy who was standing a few feet away from them.

"I thought you didn't like this fairy-tale stuff, Makino," Malfoy coldly said before turning to Mitsuru. "Why'd you even doll her up in the first place? She was a mess to begin with!"

Mitsuru was about to reply when Sky suddenly stepped in front of her, which prevented her from her actions.

"Don't talk to Mitsuru that way," Sky narrowed his eyes at Malfoy.

"You want to pick a fight, is it? Well, then!" exclaimed Malfoy, rolling up his sleeves. "I'll take you on!"

Hyacinth looked back and forth between Sky and Malfoy. Someone was seriously going to get hurt judging from the sight, and even though she knew she should probably stay out of this; her recklessness (and probably her intense dislike towards Malfoy) made her do otherwise.

"NO!" She shouted.

The whole room fell silent. Min-Yong had to close his mouth to prevent him from laughing, Rochester just stood there wide-eyed while Sky blinked continuously as Mitsuru looked on his shock from behind.

After being tackled by Hyacinth, the both of them were rolling on the floor before stopping at the most awkward position anyone could have ever imagined. Not only had he landed on top of her, which would actually seem normal…

Their lips were touching.

Both of them just lay there, frozen; not one of them moved as they were too shocked by the consequence of their actions.

Little did both Hyacinth and Malfoy know that this was just the real beginning to everything that was about to happen and everything before that; was just a prologue.


End file.
